Candy Corn Secrets
by The Digital Typhoon
Summary: Tai has a master plan to win Sora's heart at Matt's Halloween party. Taiora main


Candy Corn Secrets

Prologue: Journal Entry

Entry # 44

October 25

So I haven't updated for a long time now, so sue me. Anyway, a lot of things have changed in the real world since the new kids beat MaloMyotismon. First of all, a bunch more Digimon are coming over from the Digital World and finding human partners, second, most of us original Digidestined are now on our senior year of high school, third, the confusion surrounding Christmas all those years ago was cleared up. You see, I asked Sora to Matt's concert and she said she wanted to be free incase Matt was after the concert. Being who I am, I assumed the worst; that she had fallen for Matt, when I brought it up to her… well it was our biggest fight since the Hair Clip… Anyway, after thinking I was turned down once, I haven't talked to her about my feelings again. That's all about to change though. The thing is, Matt is Mr. Popularity at school (I credit his being in a band and "soo hawt"….) and he's throwing a Halloween party at his place, as his dad will be at another party with his co-workers and he told Matt it was ok. Matt has a reputation of throwing great parties and there's bound to be a ton of people there. Anyway, that's when I'm going to make my move. I'm working on a plan, don't quite have all the kinks worked out, but when do I ever?

-Tai

--

Candy Corn Secrets

Chapter One: Six Days Left (More Days More Fun!)

Tai Kamiya closed his private journal and tucked it back into its hiding spot (this spot was his best, Tai couldn't even find it for several years). The ex-goggle head ran out the door and off to school, at this rate he was going to be late. Fortunately for him, years of playing soccer had conditioned his body to peak performance. He got to school with time to spare. However it wasn't much time, just enough to grab his books, say hello to his friends and go to class. The rest of the day progressed as usual. Tai paying little to no attention in class as the teacher droned on about World War 2, or whatever… When Tai finally escaped he went to the Salvation Army (or whatever it's called In Japan) and bought some stuff for his Halloween costume. He already had a white dress shirt, a black tie, and dress shoes, so he bought a navy trench coat and slacks. Then he went to Ken's house because he had informed Tai that he could (and would) make the last four parts for the costume.

When Tai arrived he knocked on the Door and Ken's mother answered.

"Oh hello, you must be Tai, Ken told us that you would be coming over today." She said and motioned for him to come inside.

Tai nodded his thanks and said "Ken said he'd make some things for me, could you tell what room is his?"

"Oh, yes. His door is at the end of the hall against the back wall." She answered

"Thanks" Tai said as he walked up to ken's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tai heard Ken's voice shout from inside

Tai walked into the room and say Ken sitting in front of his computer typing furiously. He stopped and turned to see Tai and said "Tai, I'm almost done with what you asked for. I just need a few more minutes, make yourself at home."

Tai thanked him and struck up a conversation with Wormmon while Ken turned back to his computer and began typing again. Sure enough a few minutes later Ken announced that he was done. Tai was about to walk over to Ken but he was stopped when Ken said "you're going to want to stay there. "

Ken typed a couple other things in and clicked on something on the screen the retreated to where Tai was standing as his computer began to glow quite brightly. All the light focused into one beam that pointed on the floor. Then a few items came out slowly and settled on the spot, it looked kind of like a Hollywood style Alien abduction in reverse. Ken walked over to the five items, picked them up, set them on his desk and motioned to Tai to come and look.

When Tai got a clear view of what was on the desk he was astonished, they was a navy Blue fedora, a mask that looked exactly like skin, and two small plastic spray bottles sitting next to a small metal bump. "So the mask is artificial skin with illusions over the eyes nose and mouth so you can still see, eat, and breath, The hat can hold much more that a normal one that size could, this" he said pointing at the small piece of metal "will change your voice, and the bottles are to make the mask and voice changer stick. One bottle will fuse it to your skin the other will release it."

"How did you make all of this?" Tai asked

"The same way I made all my clothes when I was the Digimon emperor, the hard part was taking them out of the Digital World." Ken explained.

"You're a genius" Tai said.

"I know" Ken said as he put the items in a small bag and handed it to Tai.

--

Candy Corn Secrets

Chapter Two: Five Days Left (Tai Takenouchi?)

Sora looked out the window of her fourth period math class. She was thinking about a certain Digidestined that had promised that he would be at Matt's party. She truly loved him, but she had personal reasons for not acting on her feelings. She was of course thinking of Tai Kamiya.

Sora vaguely heard the teacher instruct them that they needed to take out their notebooks and take detailed notes about the current lecture. Sora took out her notebook as instructed, but instead of writing notes she held it up so that only she could see what she wrote on the paper and began to doodle. At first they were just pointless lines, but in time the lines began to resemble a human face, and from there into Tai's face. Frustrated she tore the page out of her notebook and crumpled it up. Sora set down the book and began to look out the window again. She still didn't have a costume. She had thought long and hard about who she wanted to be but couldn't decide on anyone. She let out an exhausted sigh, and slowly her thoughts turned back to Tai. Then she thought of something brilliant. She would go the party as Tai.

When school got out Sora went to a thrift shop and bought a pair of khaki shorts, a Blue and Yellow star tee shirt, a pair of boyish tennis shoes, and leg warmer socks. She then went to a sports shop and looked over their selection of goggles, but none of them looked like the pair Tai used to wear. Then Sora had another mind flare. She promptly left the shop and took out her cell phone.

She dialed the number and waited "Hello Motomiya residence, Jun speaking."

"Hello this is Sora, ma-"Sora began to say but was cut off.

"What do _you_ want?" Jun asked

"I'm sorry, did I do something to upset you?" Sora asked wondering why Jun was displaying this sudden distaste toward her.

"Yeah, you did! You stole Matt away from me!" Jun hollered into the phone.

"I what? What makes you think that?" Sora asked

"At his concert, when that crazy monster attacked, he ran right to _you_!" Jun continued

"Jun, I'm his friend, he ran to me because I was the closest to him in our group, and no other reason." Sora said.

"I don't believe you." Jun said after being silent for a moment.

"Fine, don't. Now may I speak to Davis?" Sora asked

Sora then heard Jun yell "Davis! A girl is on the phone for you!" then "Hello? Kari?"

"Sorry." Sora said "It's just me."

"Sora? Oh… Um…well…" Davis said

"Don't worry about it, anyway, I need a favor from you." Sora said.

…

"No! No way!" Davis shouted

"Come on, I need to borrow them!" Sora pleaded

"No way, Tai'll kill me if I do!" Davis said

"Davis, Tai is my best friend, he won't mind." Sora said

"But…" Davis said

Sora interrupted him and said "and if you don't I'll tell Kari you mistook me for her."

"So when will you be over?" Davis asked

'That worked better than is does with Tai!' Sora thought then said "A few minutes."

"Ok, bye Sora." Davis said as he hung up the phone.

Sora smiled to herself and walked to Davis' apartment.

--

Candy Corn Secrets

Chapter Three: Four Days Left (Mimi is back in town)

Tai woke up at about 1:00 pm on Saturday. He groggily got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead!" Kari cheered as Tai entered the living room. Tai only grunted in reply and took some orange juice out of the fridge and drank out of the carton. Kari rolled her eyes but otherwise said nothing; she had given up trying to get him to stop. Just then she remembered something and looked at her watch.

"Hey, Tai, aren't you supposed to meet Mimi in the Digital world in 15 minutes?" Kari asked.

Tai coughed into his drink and threw it back into the fridge while shouting, "Ah man! I forgot all about that!" Tai ran into his room and quickly got dressed. (Mostly he got back into the clothes he wore the previous day.) Within 2 minutes he was totally dressed and had all of his "equipment" (wallet, cell phone, Digivice, ect…) and he opened the gate on his computer and went through.

Before long he found himself standing in front of Digitamamon's diner on the far side of the lake he could see Mimi's brown hair bobbing up and down as she walked. Tai shouted a greeting across the lake that she happily returned. He ran around the lake and said "Glad you could make it Mimi."

"Come on Tai, this is one of Matt's parties that we're talking about here, I wouldn't miss it." Mimi said back "So why'd you want to be the one to meet up with me here?"

"I need a favor." Tai said

"I'm not going to Matt's party with you just so you can show off." Mimi said flatly

"What? No." Tai said "I need your help with a plan."

Mimi crossed her arms and said "What plan?"

"A plan to tell Sora I like her." Tai said

Mimi's deep frown turned to a girlish grin as she squealed in joy. "Oh that's so cute! What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to find out if Sora feels the same way, go to her house and get her to tell you who she likes." Tai said.

"That won't be easy Tai. Sora isn't the type to just pass that info around" Mimi said "not even to good friends like me."

"I have confidence that you can get it out of her." Tai said

Mimi grinned at his compliment and they walked back to the TV that led to the real world and before long they were back in Tai's room. Mimi was about to leave, but Tai stopped her and said, "Mimi, before you go I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone about Sora, ok?"

Mimi looked upset but eventually said "Fine, I promise."

--

Candy Corn Secrets

Chapter Four: Three Days Left (Sora's Secret)

Mimi woke much earlier than she normally would have on a Saturday morning, but she was still trying to readjust to Japan time. She went into the living room of the apartment that belonged to the people who had kindly lent her their guest room, the Kamiya family. She was astonished to find that even as she walked out her door the one on the other side of the room opened as well as Tai stepped out looking as though he had just woken up too. They exchanged tired grunts and Mimi headed for the bathroom and Tai for the kitchen (he had to finish the Orange Juice from the previous day.) Mimi went about her usual morning tradition, Shower, hair, make-up, ect… when she exited the small bathroom she looked like a completely different person than the one who had walked in.

She looked over at Tai and to her dismay found that the only changes were that he no longer looked tired, but like a Zombie in front of the TV.

She sighed and said "Well Tai, I'm going to go talk to Sora for you" This snapped Tai out of his zombified state and he looked at Mimi with a mixture of shock and anger. When Mimi realized that she had spilled his secret she gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. For a while neither said anything, and when no one came out of their rooms, they bother drew the conclusion that no one else was home. Tai and Mimi let out relieved sighs and Tai said "You were lucky no one was home."

Mimi nodded and left without saying anything else. She walked to Sora's apartment and gathered her scattered mind. (As best she could, let's face it, Mimi is a scatter brain) When she arrived she knocked on the door and Sora answered it. Mimi squealed in joy and gave Sora a friendly hug, Sora returned it but refrained from squealing like Mimi had, she was happy to see her for sure, but that wasn't _her_ style, it was Mimi's.

The two girls talked for some time and Mimi began engineering the conversation to fit into Tai's plan. She would have to sacrifice a secret of her own, but she trusted Sora to keep it, and she wanted to see Tai and Sora happily together. Mimi had the topic where she needed it to be then faked a shocked look on her face, cut off her sentence, and looked down. Mimi kept up the act hoping Sora would take the bait. She did.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" They had been talking about the couples from school likely to appear at Matt's party just before Mimi pulled off her Emmy winning performance.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about a guy I want to ask me…" Mimi said

"Who?" Sora asked

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, and you've got to tell me who you like." Mimi said

"What? Well what if I don't like anyone right now?" Sora said. Mimi gave Sora a "oh yeah right" look, when she saw it Sora blushed and said "Ok, fine I do, but you have to go first and you can't tell anyone, and you have to promise to not breath a word to this guy."

That is what Mimi was afraid she'd say, now if it was Tai she couldn't tell him. But she was too far in anyway, and simple curiosity begged to know who had stolen Sora's heart. "OK… I kinda sorta want Izzy to ask me…" Mimi's face flooded with deep red as she spoke "ok now you, and I promise I won't say anything."

Sora trusted that Mimi wouldn't tell anyone, she had a big mouth, but she never broke a promise. Sora let out a sign as she felt her stomach churn with the very idea that she was about to admit her feelings for Tai out loud. Gathering her courage, (ironic no?) she said "I like Tai"

Mimi giggled and congratulated Sora, but thought to herself 'what am I going to do now?'

Lucky enough for Mimi, Tai had a soccer game that night and he was far too tired to talk when he did get home. He merely went to bed after weakly proclaiming that he was god's gift to soccer.

--

Candy Corn Secrets

Chapter Five: Two days left (The problem with Tai and Sora)

Tai woke up as groggy as usual, but as soon as he remembered that Mimi had said she'd talk to Sora yesterday, he jumped out of bed filled with energy. He quickly got dressed and walked into the living room. Mimi was there, sitting on the couch talking with Kari while watching TV. Tai quickly thought of a plan to talk to Mimi without Kari there.

"Hey Kari, Yolei sent me an email, said she wanted you to come over for something." Tai said.

Kari laughed and said "I'll leave you alone Tai," then walked to her room.

Tai took Kari's now empty seat and said "So how'd it go yesterday?"

"Well," Mimi began, "She told me, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Tai asked

"Because she made me promise I wouldn't." Mimi said

"Can you at least tell me if I should go for it?" Tai asked, but when Mimi just shook her head Tai slumped over letting out a sigh. Suddenly Tai sat back up looking as though he had just been shocked. "Mimi! I've got an idea!"

Mimi was slightly worried by his overzealous tone, but asked "What is it?"

"You won't need to tell me…. because Sora will!" Tai exclaimed

"Why would she do that, you have no idea what_ I_ had to do to get her to spill the beans." Mimi said.

"Here's what we're gonna do…" Tai said

--

The next day (So now one day left) Mimi went to Sora's apartment and after being let in they began talking again. Mimi was being un-characteristically crafty, turning most of what Sora said into references about her liking Tai. Eventually she said.

"Jeez Sora, you don't just like him, you _love_ him don't you?" Mimi teased

Sora blushed and said "well I…."

"Listen Sors, you've got to talk to someone about this." Mimi said

"I'm talking to you about it aren't I?" Sora said

"I mean someone else. I've got a friend who is studying Psychology, he's real great at this kind of thing." Mimi said "He's going to be at Matt's Halloween party, came through Tai's computer from the Digital World at the same time I did."

"How will I know who he is?" Sora said

"He will be dressed up like that comic book guy 'The Question'" Mimi said

"Who's that?" Sora asked

"I don't know." Mimi giggled "That's just what he told me."

They laughed and Sora eventually agreed to talk to him.

--

Candy Corn Secrets

Chapter Six: No Days left (Tai's Question)

It was the day (or night as the case was) of the party and Sora was in her Tai costume just walking up to Matt's apartment. She knocked on the door and Matt answered. He did a double take and started laughing hysterically.

"Man Sora, for a second there I thought you _were_ Tai, great costume." Matt said still chuckling slightly.

Sora sat down on Matt's couch at looked at all the people, most of the them she didn't recognize, but a few she did, TK dressed up as a Ninja, Kari as Dracula's Bride, and Davis as a Gorilla to name a few.

Then she saw Mimi (who was dressed up as Lillymon) walking up to her with Izzy (who was dressed up as a Jedi) on one side and someone Sora didn't recognize on her other. The man was wearing a Blue trench coat with a matching fedora, slacks, a dress shirt and tie, and dress shoes. However most noticeable was his face, or in his case, the lack there of. He had no noticeable facial features, it was obviously a mask for that reason, but it looked so _real_. The man walked up to Sora and extended his hand towards her and said something in English that Sora couldn't understand. Mimi tapped him on the shoulder and said something else in English. The man retracted his hand and said "Sorry" Then bowed and said "My name is Vic Sage" The man's voice was smooth and natural, but with a thick American accent.

Sora smiled and said "Nice to meet you." Then Sora noticed how close Mimi was standing to Izzy and even in the poorly lit room, she could see both sides blushing. Sora looked at Mimi and said "So?"

"What?" Mimi asked

"What is going on with you two" she said motioning to Izzy as she spoke.

"Oh! Izzy asked me to the party!" Mimi said

"Congratulations" Sora said to both Izzy and Mimi, she had known how much they liked each other for some time now.

"Thanks" Izzy said

"Well you still owe me a dance." Mimi said to him.

"What?" Izzy said

"You asked me, so you owe me a dance." Mimi said

"But I can't dance unless it's Dance Dance Revolution." Izzy protested.

"Then now's a good time to learn" Mimi said hooking her arm around his and dragging him to the dance floor, stopping only to turn back to Sora to say "Now you two talk about Sora's problem, we'll be back after a couple of songs."

Sora sighed as Vic sat down next to her. "So Mimi tells me you've got a major issue."

"I wouldn't say major." Sora said

"Mimi didn't give me all the facts, like names, but she did say that it was a problem with a special boy." Vic said

"Well…" Sora began

"Keeping your feelings locked inside isn't healthy. Vent them to me, if you don't feel comfortable saying names, then just give the guy a fake name, perhaps based on his greatest trait, or something he used to wear frequently."

Sora let out a relived sigh "That would help. So it's this goggles guy. He's my age and we've known each other forever. But recently things have been different. It all started when he asked me to another friend's concert, we'll call him Ice Wolf, I turned him down because I didn't know my feelings for him and I had talked to Ice Wolf before hand and we both agreed that if we were free afterwards then we'd go to the local ice cream parlor to catch up because we hadn't gotten to just talk in a long time between school, his band, and my tennis. But when I figured out what Goggles really asked me, I felt so bad, and I was so angry at myself, that, when I figured out how much I really liked him, I thought I didn't deserve him for what I did. He needs a girl who will see him for the great caring guy he is."

Vic chuckled slightly and Sora was pissed. "What's so funny? I just spilled my life's misery to you and you laugh?"

He reached inside his coat al withdrew a small plastic bottle and said "Sora" as he pulled down his collar and sprayed a bit of the contents on his neck and on his mask. "It's me" he said as he removed something from his neck and his mask from his face to reveal Tai.

Sora was mortified. "How could you lie to me like that?" She said in disbelief.

He just said "Outside" and walked to the door and held it open for her.

He stomped outside and he closed the door as he said "I didn't lie. At no point did I lie."

"You told me your name was Vic Sage!" Sora bellowed

"That's my character's name; you know that whenever I wear a costume for Halloween I use their name instead of mine." Tai said.

It was true; a few years back he had dressed up as Iron Man and wouldn't answer to you unless you called him "Tony".

"Ok, fine, but you…" Sora thought back, and he was right, he hadn't lied. Neither he nor Mimi had at any point said anything false.

"I was careful to never lie. Mimi and I have been planning this for days." Tai said

"But why? Did you just want to humiliate me? Did you want to get dirt on me? Why Tai?" Sora said with tears in her eyes.

"Because I wanted some assurance before I did this" Tai said and in one quick motion he had grabbed her and pulled her into their first kiss.

Sora initially resisted but quickly abandoned all manner of resistance and surrendered herself to the moment. She kissed him back furiously and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Eventually Tai broke the kiss and opened his eyes. Sora kept hers closed and laid her head against his chest and said "I'm still mad at you."

Tai chuckled and said "You'll get over it, I've done worse." Then Tai glanced over his shoulder and said "Shows over, now give us a bit of _private_ time if you don't mind." A chorus of "aw"s came from the windows and the slightly open door to Tai's right."

Sora blushed furiously and hid her face with Tai's jacket. Then a thought occurred to her. "Tai, you spoke English when you came up with Mimi. When did you learn that?"

"I didn't. Yesterday she drilled me on that one phrase over and over again. So I can say 'Hello, my name is Vic Sage' in English very well." Tai said

Sora laughed and was truly happy for the first time in a long time

--

--

DT: So this is the first of my holiday season fics. Next will probably be a Christmas fic then maybe a new year's one. As for what the title of this one means, I really haven't a clue. When I was writing I was simply using "Halloween" as a title and planned to figure something out when I was done. But about chapter four "Candy Corn Secrets" popped into my head and I though "heck, why not" so I changed all the title lines to that. Anyway, I hope you liked it and stay tuned for "Love Under the Mistletoe".

Disclaimer: The Digital Typhoon claims no ownership over any characters contained in this story. They are copyrighted by their original owners.


End file.
